Cinquième Sexe
by Greymoon68
Summary: Drago Malefoy a passé la plus grande partie de la guerre enfermé dans les cachots du manoir familial. Harry cherche à comprendre pourquoi et découvre au passage des choses suprenantes. Slash et mpreg, soyez avertis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its universe belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Au départ Drago avait pris la peine de compter les jours. Il les comptait un par un et il faisait une petite marque sur le mur du bout de son index. Cela lui rappelait sa petite enfance lorsque impatient il avait décompté les jours jusqu'à son onzième anniversaire puis jusqu'à la rentrée. A l'époque ils les avaient inscrits dans un petit carnet noir, un cadeau de son parrain.

Quand les feuilles étaient venues à manquer un soir d'été alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer en quatrième année, Drago avait utilisé un sort de duplication. Le carnet ainsi rallongé lui avait duré encore un an de plus.

Ce carnet lui avait été précieux. Ce n'était pas un journal, car bien entendu, les Malefoys ne tenaient pas de journal intime. Pour lui cela avait était une preuve de ses accomplis. Il y avait noté ses moyennes annuelles, les appréciations flatteuses de ses profs, les jours de vacances, les jours d'attente et, bien évidemment, ses propres résolutions.

Parfois, pris d'une envie soudaine de se confier, il avait même osé y déposer les plus intimes de ses pensées. Mais ce n'était pas un journal, et n'en avait jamais été.

Au début, il avait donc pris soins de compter les jours. Pour passer son temps lorsque le silence se faisait trop pesant et peut-être aussi un peu pour garder espoir. Son père en avait rit, presque allègrement, sa mère elle, n'en avait rien dit du tout et Drago soupçonnait, qu'elle comptait avec lui.

Il s'était cependant rendu compte qu'il n'était aucunement facile de compter les jours, lorsqu'et le soleil et la lune lui échappaient. Il faisait sombre autour d'eux, jours et nuit ne faisaient aucune différence. Il ne pouvait pas se fier à son propre sommeil. Il dormait tantôt une heure, tantôt deux, et parfois il avait l'impression de dormir tout le temps. Alors Drago avait commencé à compter les jours en fonction des visites. Il comptait, en soit le nombre de repas servis.

Il s'était douté, même au début, que les visites ne se faisaient pas de manière régulière. Parfois, il n'avait pas faim, son estomac était en ébullition et pourtant voilà qu'on lui apportait un plateau. A d'autres moments en revanche, il croyait bien mourir tellement il avait mal, tellement son ventre se creusait et se tordait de douleur.

Il avait arrêté de compter les jours.

Un soir, il s'était surpris à compter les ronflements fiévreux de son père. Il en avait compté jusqu'à mille, le sourire au bout des lèvres s'imaginant que ce sifflement, n'était autre que la mélodie douce et langoureuse d'une chansonnette moldue.

Il avait entendu une fois, alors qu'il s'était perdu dans les rues d'un Londres méconnu des magiciens, un vieil homme jouer d'un instrument cuivré. Cela lui avait plu, mais il n'avait pu en parler, ni à Blaise, ni a Pansy.

Encouragée par le sifflement de son père, la mélodie moldue lui était revenue et il s'était mis à la chanter…Et puis les sifflements s'étaient tus, et Drago avait eu honte. Pendant un instant, il s'était laissé aller, il s'était oublié et voilà qu'il n'avait pas compté.

Sa mère n'avait rien dit. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne disait rien, alors Drago s'était pressé contre le ventre de Narcissa et il avait observé du coin de son œil la poitrine immobile de Lucius Malfoy.

Dans les bras de sa mère, Drago avait eu l'impression d'être un jeune enfant à nouveau. Il aimait ses caresses, les doigts fin et doux dans ses cheveux. Sa mère était rassurante et elle l'aimait plus que quiconque, plus que Pansy même, il en était sur.

Un soir, la douleur le pris au ventre finalement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait hurler de tout son cœur, mais il se retenait. Sa mère était calme, toujours calme à côté de lui et doucement elle lui défit son pantalon.

Il se rappelait de ses yeux, gris et sereins et de sa voix rassurante alors qu'elle repliait ses genoux et que, de ses mains frêles elle le poussait contre le mur pour qu'il si adosse. Le reste il s'en rappelait à peine. Il y avait eu beaucoup de douleur, beaucoup de cris certainement, et toujours les doigts doux de se mère contre son front.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait été certain qu'il allait en mourir. Elle avait pressé maladroitement contre la bas de son votre, l'avait aidé du mieux qu'elle le puisse, allant jusqu'à enfouir le bout de ses doigts dans son intimité.

Mais à la fin, il n'y avait eu que les pleurs de Drago dans cette cellule et puis le silence de nouveau, brisé par sa respiration saccadé.

Il n'avait pas eu la force de remonté son pantalon. Il était resté allongé là pendant des heures, baignant dans son propre sang et ses excréments. Sa mère n'avait rien dit, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne disait plus rien. Elle s'était rassise à l'autre bout de la pièce, tenant l'enfant dans le creux de ses bras.

Cassiopée était comme sa grand-mère. Silencieuse et fière elle avait tout d'une vrai Malefoy et Drago ne pouvait être plus heureux. Il les regardait tous les trois, du coin de l'œil.

Il avait oublié de compter les jours et il avait oublié de compter les respirations de son père. Il chantait des berceuses à Cassiopée pour pas qu'elle ne pleure. Elle était tellement calme, un vrai petit ange. Sa mère l'adorait. Elle s'entendait bien toutes les deux.

Parfois, lorsque Drago regardait la petite fille, il y voyait Blaise. Elle avait les même yeux, noir comme la nuit et les même pommettes hautes. Il était inquiet parfois aussi. Elle devait avoir froid toute nue. Il la trouvait froide d'ailleurs et parfois il était surpris de constater que ses lèvres étaient d'un bleu presque noir.

Dans ces moments là, il la tenait tout contre lui. Il ouvrait sa robe et pressait son petit corps frêle contre son torse pour lui tenir chaud. Mais rien ni faisait. Elle était froide comme un serpent et cela le faisait rire. Ou pleurer peut-être.

Il avait arrêté de compter les jours et Rodolphus en avait eu marre de ses chansonnettes, alors Drago laissait le silence l'entourer et du coin de l'œil il observait sa mère faire des papouilles à la petite.

Puis un jour, Drago se surpris à compter les vers.

Il en avait trouvé un sur sa main et il n'avait pas su d'où il venait. Puis son pied l'avait chatouillé, sa cuisse ensuite, ses bras, son dos… il y en avait partout, et il les avait compté avidement heureux de la distraction. Il les avait compté dans sa tête, bien entendu, Rodolphus ne tolérait plus qu'il fasse du bruit.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de visite, mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable, alors il compta dans sa tête, un par un, il compta les vers et il y en avait partout.

Il se mit à rire soudainement, ou du moins il en sentait l'envie, et puis, tout d'un coup, il vomit. Son estomac était vide, il n'y avait que de la bile qui pouvait en sortir et sa lui brulait la gorge.

Il resta à quatre pates pendant un long moment, les mains boueuses, le souffle court et l'estomac en nœud. Il avait froid, et il était fiévreux mais se n'était pas ça qu'il lui avait donné le tournis.

Cassiopée était toute pleine de vers. Les vers étaient en elle, ils bougeaient sous sa peau et ils bougeaient sur le ventre de Drago aussi. Les lèvres de Cassiopée étaient noirâtres et sa peau n'était pas basané, bien au contraire, elle avait un teint cireux, halé de bleu et vert, et ça lui donna encore une fois envie de vomir. Il voulu se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, mais elle aussi, elle ne parlait plus et cela faisait longtemps. Elle le fixait assise dans un coin de la cellule les yeux dans le vide.

Alors Drago détourna le regard, il s'éloigna, la boule au ventre. Derrière lui, il le savait son père était allongé. Il n'osa pas regarder. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait ses yeux s'étaient posés sur des cotes creusées et des joues osseuses. Il ne voulait pas regarder…

Et pourtant il le fit.

Son père était pire encore. Un cadavre en décomposition semblant bouger de son propre grès. Ça grouillait sous la peau laiteuse de son père. Ça grouillait et ça empestait et Drago cru bien mourir rien qu'à l'odeur.

Il voulu crier mais il ne pouvait pas alors il se rassit et il ferma les yeux.

Il ne comptait plus les jours depuis longtemps. On l'avait de toute évidence oublié, alors il se laissa porter. Parfois, il entendait des bruits. Des hurlements au loin ou bien des cris, mais ça ne le touchait pas. Cela faisait longtemps que tout ça ne le concernait plus.

Il allait mourir, il le savait.

Sa gorge brûlait tellement elle était sèche et il ne sentait plus son ventre. Il y avait un trou bayant a la place, un vide énorme et effrayant mais Drago n'avait plus peur.

Il trouvait l'obscurité réconfortante et il languissait la mort. Il l'attendait, là, en silence.

Il l'aurait embrassé aurait-elle ne serait-ce qu'un instant voulu de lui. Mais elle tardait, elle tardait trop a venir, alors il se mit à prier. Il priait Merlin et Salazar et même le dieu moldu. Mais elle ne venait pas.

Puis un jour, ses oreilles se tendirent. Il entendit des vois et des pas pressés alors peu importe que ce soit le seigneur des ténèbres en personne, il n'en pouvait plus de cette vermine, de l'odeur putride qui l'entourait. D'un geste presque incontrôlé ses doigts se refermèrent sur un objet et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait il le racla contre les barreaux de sa cage.

Ses doigts osseux faisait chanter le métal d'un va et vient pénible, désespéré, et puis les pas se rapprochèrent.

Il eu envie de rire, de nouveau. La mort, si attendu, se présenta a lui dans un déguisement des plus absurde. Potter. Potter et la belette allaient le délivrer et il leur donna un petit sourire presque narquois. Il aurait du se douter de ce dernier petit jeu. Il aurait du savoir que même au chevet de la grande dame, ses erreurs de jeunesses le tourmenteraient encore.

Il voulu dire _enfin _ mais il se tue et il fit preuve encore de courage lorsque Potter le hissa dans ses bras. Il n'allait pas se débattre, il n'avait pas peur. Il voulait mourir et voilà que la mort était là ! Un rire lui échappa soudain, mais à ses propres oreilles cela ne ressemblai qu'à un affreux grincement, saccadé des claquements de sa langue.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Drago se réveilla dans un lit. Potter n'était plus là, il n'avait était que le messager, certainement. La mort, étrangement, ressemblait à une jeune fille que Drago connaissait. Elle était belle et douce, tout comme sa mère et, ses cheveux couleur or tombaient en cascade autour de ses épaules. Il ne s'en étonna pas et il trouva du réconfort dans ses yeux argentés, si différents, et pourtant si semblables au siens.

« Tu es réveillé » lui dit elle, il ne répondit pas se contentant de l'observer. Elle s'assit au bout de son lit.

« Je comprends que tu n'ais pas envie de parler. » fit-elle et il la regarda encore avec un peu d'étonnement.

« Tu as faillit mourir. »

Alors quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit, son cœur s'emballa tout d'un coup et il se mit à pleurer.

Il était en vie.

**TBC... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Amélia Bones est vivante, ici. c'est un AU, après tout.**

* * *

_Le Prophète - 12 Septembre 1998 _

**_Drago Malefoy, relâché sous liberté conditionnelle _**

_Kingsley Shakebolt, Chef des Aurors du Gouvernement Provisoire, confirme aujourd'hui les rumeurs qui circulent depuis bien une semaine au sein même du Ministère : Drago Malefoy, accusé de tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbeldore, va être relaché. _

_Drago, jeune sorcier de 18 ans et unique héritier de la fortune Malefoy, s'était en juin dernier, suite à l'appel des aurors, rendu au Ministère de la Magie de son propre grès pour répondre aux nombreuses accusations qui lui faisaient face. Notamment, Malefoy est accusé d'avoir volontairement rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, portant sur son bras gauche la marque de celui-ci._

_Pendant la décision du Magemagot, Drago Malefoy fut prisonnier d'une cellule d'urgence du Ministère durant près de deux mois avec interdiction explicite de contact extérieur. Le dossier de l'accusé, ré-ouvert sur la demande expresse d'Harry Potter révèle cependant des faits surprenants. D'après Dr. Wisp, un médicomage de Saint Mangouste le jeune Malefoy serait muet, suite à une blessure grave qu'il aurait reçue au cours de la guerre. D'autre part, Dr. Wisp, contacté par Madame Fleur Weasley aurait, en Mars de cette même année, livrer des soins d'urgences au jeune Malefoy, pour remédier à une déshydratation et malnutrition sévère. Il lui aurait aussi donné des 'antibiotiques' moldus pour purifier le sang du jeune homme qui se trouvait fortement empoisonné. _

_Une enquête approfondie, menée par Kingsley Shakebolt en personne, dévoile que le jeune Malefoy a passé une durée de presque cinq mois enfermé dans les cachots du Manoir familial. Les raisons de cet enfermement sont encore méconnues, mais l'hypothèse privilégiée serait celle d'une tentative de désertion des services de Vous-savez-Qui par la famille Malefoy. _

_Alors que Drago Malefoy refuse expressément de témoigner, les aurors ont découvert dans les cachots du Manoirs les corps de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, morts à priori des conditions rudes desquelles ils étaient prisonniers. L'enquête révèle aussi que Narcissa Malefoy, 35 ans au moment du décès, se trouvait enceinte lors de son emprisonnement. L'enfant, mis au monde dans les cachots serait mort quelques heures après sa naissance._

Harry soupira, refermant le prophète et pris une gorgé de café. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui Harry n'avait pas su combien de temps Malefoy avait été enfermé dans les cachots de son propre Manoir et en toute honnêteté il aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir. Harry et Ron avaient tout deux dégueulé un bon coup en voyant les cadavres des parents de Drago allongés au fond de la même cellule. Un liquide indescriptible s'écoulait de leur corps et Harry avait retrouvé des vers sur son propre dos lorsqu'il pu enfin se débarrassé de ses habits puants.

S'il avait été moldu, Malefoy serait mort au même titre que ses parents, mais sa magie innée, encore jeune et robuste, l'avait protégée lui permettant de survivre de longs mois dans l'obscurité et la faim.

Fleur avait était obligé d'appeler un médicomage, Malefoy avait bien faillit crever à cause du transplanage et partout sur son corps s'était développé des bactériens et autres vermines dues au contact avec des chairs en décomposition.

Pour l'enfant Harry n'avait pas su, le reste cependant…Les évènement de mars dernier le hantait encore.

« Salut toi » dit Ginny alors quelle prenait place en face de lui. Elle lui fit un sourire fatigué, callant d'une main une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille.

« Salut » répondit Harry avec un léger sourire lui-même. « Bien dormi ? » il n'avait en réalité pas bien besoin de le lui demander. Il avait passé la nuit à ses côtés après tout. Il aimait bien passer la nuit dans le lit de Ginny avec son corps bien chaud calé contre le sien. C'était réconfortant de sentir la présence de quelqu'un si près de lui, même si cela avait pour conséquence qu'il ne fermait guère l'œil de la nuit.

Le lit de Ginny était petit, trop petit pour y dormir à deux et la jeune fille était un vrai radiateur. Mais il préférait cela à dormir seul dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill que Molly Weasley lui avait préparé. Depuis quelques années déjà Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il supportait mal la solitude. Les ronflements de Ron ou encore les phrases sans queue ni tête que Dean murmurait dans son sommeil lui manquaient, plus qu'il n'aurait voulut se l'admettre.

Puis, l'hiver dernier, Harry avait pris l'habitude de partager sa couche avec Hermione, cherchant du réconfort dans ses bras alors que la guerre faisait rage autour deux. Cette intimité lui avait manqué lorsque Ron les avait rejoint et les premières nuits d'été, avait parus horrible à Harry. Jusqu'à présent, dormir seul, il avait préféré éviter…mais il était peut-être temps d'y faire face.

« Tu es sur de vouloir partir ? » lui demanda Ginny après un instant, la mine boudeuse et Harry soupira intérieurement.

Il avait passé tout l'été au Terrier, il adorait les Weasley mais il savait aussi qu'il devait devenir indépendant. Il ne pouvait se cacher toute sa vie dans les jupons de Molly. Et puis le Terrier, n'était plus le même depuis la mort de Fred. Il avait donc pris sa décision et il était persuadé que cela lui ferai du bien. Il hocha de la tête.

« j'ai déjà trop imposé » dit-il et voyant qu'elle voulu le contredire, il la coupa d'un geste brusque de la main « et Malefoy a besoin qu'on lui donne un coup de main » dit-il finalement. Ginny souffla.

« Tu en as déjà assez fait » répondit-elle.

« J' veux pas en reparler Ginny, ma décision et prise. » il se mordit la lèvre un instant « et je crois » commença-il alors que son estomac se tordait… Et pourtant, les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne pu les retenir.

« Je crois que ça nous ferez du bien aussi. » Les sourcils de Ginny se levèrent de surprise.

« Que veux- tu dire par là, Harry ? » demanda t-elle la voie tremblante. Il haussa des épaules. Il n'était pas trop sur.

Ginny avait été son espoir et son rêve de paix à la fois. Et parfois, Harry se disait que malgré tous les malheurs de la guerre, il ne pouvait être plus heureux. Pourtant à d'autre moment, il aurait voulu se taper la tête contre les murs rien que de penser à elle.

Par moments sa relation avec Ginny lui semblait étouffante. Pourtant il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de la sentir tout près de lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, bien malgré lui, alors, pris d'un sentiment de culpabilité soudain, Harry se leva devant l'air ébahit et presque affolé de la jeune sorcière et l'enlaça d'un bras, la tirant contre son corps.

Il prit une grande inspiration, laissant le parfum floral qu'elle portait lui envahir les narines, se souvenant de ce même fait, des moments trop peu nombreux qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux à l'ombre d'un couloir lors de sa sixième année.

Il se sentait tiraillé de toute part. Il ne savait plus où il en était…

Ce parfum, il lui rappelait plein de choses agréables. Il s'en était souvenu tout le long de son périple et l'avait gardé en tête comme un rêve d'été. C'était sa récompense quelque part. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était battu se disait-il, pour profiter des moments comme ceux-ci avec Ginny à ses côtés. Il aimait son parfum floral, ses longs cheveux doux et ses grands yeux chaleureux… Et puis il savait aussi qu'elle l'appréciait, qu'elle était peut-être même amoureuse de lui.

Pour Harry qui n'avait connu que très peu d'amour dans sa vie et qui avait manqué d'affection tout au long de son enfance, l'affection que lui portait Ginny le touchait tout particulièrement.

« Je t'aime » dit-il finalement, la tête contre son épaule. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de lui dire ces trois mots. Il n'était pas entièrement sur de lui, il n'était pas sur après tout de ce que ça voulait dire. Mais même s' il ne voulait pas lui mentir il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal non plus.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry » répondit-elle doucement et le cœur d'Harry se serra encore plus, alors qui sentait en lui une sorte de révulsion monter. Il aurait voulu l'aimer vraiment et en être certain comme elle semblait l'être.

Il ne comprenait pas et il se languissait qu'Hermione revienne pour qu'il puisse se confier à elle, mais aussi, et c'était bien cela qui lui faisait peur, parce qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise avec Hermione qu'avec Ginny.

Harry n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione, il le savait. Il ne l'avait aussi jamais embrassé et les caresses amoureuses Harry les gardaient pour Ginny. Pourtant, parfois le jeune homme se sentait coupable. Il avait du mal à faire une distinction entre l'intimité qu'il partageait avec Hermione et celle qu'il partageait aujourd'hui avec Ginny.

Dans sa relation avec Ginny, il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve que l'on aurait poursuivi trop longtemps sans jamais se rendre compte que le temps change les gens et, que les rêves eux aussi peuvent changer. Il avait voulu d'elle à un moment donné mais cela était tellement loin…et puis il se rendait doucement à l'évidence qu'il ne la connaissait pas et ne l'avait jamais connue.

Sa Ginny à lui, celle qui avait partagé ses rêves pendant près d'un an n'existait pas. Elle n'était qu'un produit de son imagination. Il se demandait parfois aussi si le monstre dans sa poitrine, cet intense jalousie qui c'était éprise de son cœur lors de sa sixième année, n'avait pas en somme été que l'expression d'une rancœur mal placé envers la jeunesse belle et insouciante.

Il soupira encore une fois, resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

« J'ai…juste besoins de sortir un peu d'ici. Tu comprends ? » lui dit-il, au bout d'un moment. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais c'était un bon compromis. Il ne se sentait pas capable de lui parler de ses doutes.

Ginny n'était peut-être bien qu'un rêve d'été, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait se persuader de la laisser partir. Il le voulait toujours ce rêve, il voulait cet amour parfait qu'elle lui avait promis…et peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard, ce disait-il. Il fallait qu'il leurs donne une chance à tous les deux pour se remettre de la guerre et des dégâts émotionnels qu'elle avait créés… Harry soupira.

Harry arriva ce matin même à 11 h au Ministère de la Magie. Après avoir déposé sa baguette à l'entré il se rendit dans le bureau de Kingsley Shakebolt, l'auror en chef du gouvernement provisoire.

« Bonjour jeune homme » lui dit se dernier offrant à Harry un grand sourire de bienvenu.

« Viens assied toi. Nous avons quelques petits papier à régler et ensuite…tu pourras repartir avec Mr. Malefoy » dit-il.

Harry s'assied en face de lui, sur quoi Kinsgley fit glisser un grand dossier sur son bureau le tendant à Harry.

« J'ai besoin que tu écrives ton nom, prénom et statu sur cette feuille ainsi que ton lieu de résidence et celui de Mr. Malefoy. Tu souhaitais te porter garant, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ouais » dit Harry alors qu'il prenait en main plume et encrier.

_Nom et prémons de l'accusé : Malefoy, Drago Abraxas_

_Né(e) : le 5 Juin 1980 à Wiltshire_

_Statut : magicien adulte, sang-pur _

« Euh…il faut mettre le _statut _du sang ? c'est pas un peu démodé cette histoire ? » Demanda t-il se sentant à la fois curieux et enragé. Kingsley souffla.

« Si. Bien sur que si, mais que veux-tu, le Ministère ne peut pas être réformé en un jour…avec tout ce que nous avons à faire, tu comprends bien que de modifier les formulaires pour ce genre de démarche administrative n'est pas une priorité. » ennuyé, Harry acquiesça de la tête et continua de lire.

Kingsley le regarda un instant, puis tendit la main.

« Donne moi ça » fit-il prenant le formulaire des mains d'Harry. Les sourcils froncés, Kingsley encra sa plume et barra de deux traits épais les mots _sang-pur. _Il offrit un sourire à Harry et lui rendis le dossier.

_L'accusé est tenu sous sermon magique d'après la loi de 1907 et libéré sous conditions : _

- _Interdiction de quitter le Royaume Uni d'Angleterre par moyens magique, moldu ou autre. _

- _Interdiction d'enfreindre les lois du Ministère de la Magie du Royaume Uni d'Angleterre_

- _Interdiction de pratiquer de la magie avec une baguette privée _

- _Obligation de port de trace du Ministère _

- _Obligation de se rendre à la journée d'appel du 20 décembre 1998 au Ministère de la Magie _

- _Conditions invariables jusqu'au procès judiciaire du 24 Juillet 1999 et/ou jusqu'à nouvelle délibération du Magemagot. _

_Nom et prénom(s) du garant : Potter, Harry James_ signa Harry de sa plume

_Le garant se porte responsable et devra répondre au Magemagot en cas d'infraction des règles de la liberté conditionnelle par l'accusé._

_Statut : magicien adulte, _inscrivit Harry faisant une petite mine déconfite.

_Adresse : 12, Grimmaulds Place _

_Personne(s) à contacter en cas d'urgence _lut Harry avant de relever la tête vers Kinglsey.

« Je peux ajouter le nom d'Andromeda ici, dans les contacts d'urgence ? » demanda –t il. Kingsley lui fit un oui de la tête. Une fois qu'Harry eu fini, il signa le papier puis le rendit à Kinglsey.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda t-il. Kinsgley tapa le rouleau de parchemin de sa baguette et celui-ci disparu aussi tôt. Il se leva.

« Maintenant nous allons rejoindre Mr. Malefoy. » il sorti une autre baguette magique de sa poche., celle-ci était faite d'un bois ébène et portait le sigle du Ministère sur son manche.

« Tu la lui remettra. Malefoy n'a le droit d'utiliser que celle-ci. Il ne pourra pas faire de magie compliqué avec, la baguette étant bridée. C'est une question de sécurité, tu comprends bien ? » Harry pris la baguette de ses mains et acquiesça.

« et il n'a pas intérêt à la perdre non plus, non seulement il lui faudra payer une amende, mais en plus, quelqu'un pourrais se servir de cette baguette à des fins malicieuses, et quoi qu'il en dise, c'est Malefoy qui en sera tenu responsable. » dit Kinsgley alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte.

« C'est compris. » répondit Harry.

« Ah et…aussi, il n'a pas intérêt à chercher à la débrider. La baguette va être vérifié le jour de son procès, et crois moi, s'il ose la trafiquer on le remarquera tout de suite. »

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre au bureau de Madame Amélia Bones, responsable en chef du département de la justice. Lorsqu'il entra, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de dévisager son ennemi d'enfance, cherchant en lui une quelconque trace de son emprisonnement.

Drago Malefoy était assis, raide comme un piquet, sur le bout d'une chaise en bois. Il ne bougea pas, ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'ils entrèrent mais inclina tout de même la tête envers Harry, avant de reprendre un air impassible.

Il avait grossi et repris un peu des couleurs, ses cheveux couvrait le ras de son crane d'un duvet argenté, fin, mais néanmoins bien garni. Rien, mis à part les yeux gris de Drago ne laissait paraître l'horreur qu'il avait vécu.

Harry se rappelait de ce Drago Malefoy aux yeux fiévreux et au teint cadavérique. Deux mangemorts l'avaient trainé le long du grand séjour du manoir Malefoy et lorsqu'ils le laissèrent tomber, Drago s'était écrasé devant Harry, ses genoux tapant douloureusement contre la pierre.

Il n'avait même pas crié.

Malefoy l'avait regardé longuement en silence et Harry avait faillir vomir rien qu'a la puanteur qui se dégageait du jeune sorcier. Il avait eu l'air d'un rescapé d'un camp de concentration avec ses joues creusée, son regard vide et sa chevelure trop sale et trop fine, qui tombaient en lambeaux jusqu'à ses épaules et laissait apparaitre de ci et de là des trous dégarnis.

Drago Malefoy avait eu l'air mort, il avait eu l'air à bout et pourtant lorsque que Bellatrix Lestrange lui demanda si le sorcier défiguré devant ses yeux était bien Harry Potter, Drago l'avait regardé, une étrange lueur dans les yeux, puis il avait secoué la tête vivement.

Harry lui devait sa vie et il avait repayé Drago en le sortant de ces cachots immondes quelques heures après. Et même si Ginny lui avait fait comprendre plusieurs fois qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider Malefoy, allant jusqu'à faire pression au ministère pour que le dossier de ce dernier soit reconsidéré, Harry avait encore l'impression qu'il se devait de l'aider.

Drago n'avait plus rien et il était comme bien d'autres encore une victime de la guerre.

Le Drago Malefoy d'aujourd'hui, avait tout l'air d'un autre homme et Harry se senti pendant un instant perdu. Il s'était attendu à voir un jeune homme brisé.

« Êtes-vous près Drago ? » demanda Madame Bones après les avoir accueilli. Le jeune sorcier hocha de la tête, se leva d'un geste gracieux et fit glisser d'un même coup un petit sac sur ses épaules. Amélia se tourna vers Harry.

« Il est tenu sous sermon magique, comme tout autre magicien sous liberté conditionnelle. » dit-elle « en cas de problème vous savez nous contacter, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui Madame » répondit Harry

« Bien » fit-elle, tendant sa main vers Harry.

« Votre présence sera requise lors de la journée d'appel et du procès de Monsieur Malefoy. Mais nous en reparlerons, certainement…. » elle lui souri. « En attendant, je vous souhaite bonne chance »

« Merci » elle inclina la tête, puis se retourna vers Drago Malefoy.

« À vous aussi jeune homme, un bon rétablissement. » dit-elle, lui serrant la main « j'espère bien ne pas avoir à faire à vous d'ici juillet l'an prochain. C'est entendu ? »

Malefoy répondit par un petit sourire en coin. Fin près, le jeune sorcier se tourna vers Harry les yeux curieux et Harry se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge et tendit d'une main presque tremblante la baguette du ministère que Kingsley lui avait remis quelques instants auparavant.

«Elle est à toi. » dit-il peu sur de lui et regarda un instant Madame Bones qui lui fit un signe de la tête en encouragement. Les doigts fins et osseux de Malefoy s'enroulèrent autour du manche de celle-ci délicatement et pendant un instant, Harry cru bien que les yeux de se dernier brillaient de larmes.

« Euh…bon…bah…on va y aller. »

« Bonne journée Madame Bones…. Kingsley. » dit Harry les regardant chacun à leur tout. Shakebolt eu un petit rictus amusé et leur ouvrit la porte du bureau.

« À toi aussi Harry. »

Une fois sorti du Ministère, Harry agrippa le bras de Drago d'une main, et ils transplanèrent.

**Fin du Chapitre 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

_Le 30 Septembre 1998 _

_Harry, _

_Ron et moi sommes arrivés à Perth voici maintenant une semaine. Nous voyageons seul pour l'instant, mes parents ayant expressément fait entendre qu'ils avaient besoin de temps, seul à seul à fin de réfléchir à la situation. Et puis, ils ont besoin de régler leurs affaires avant de rentrer en Angleterre aussi._

_Ils étaient, tu t'en doutes bien très en colère contre moi. Papa ne me fait plus confiance et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner. Heureusement que Ron est là pour me remonter le moral. Enfin… Nous avons rendez vous tous les quatre à Alice Springs dans à peine deux jours. _

_Je te raconterais l'Australie en détails une fois rentré, je voulais surtout t'informé de notre retour. Nous arriverons le 5 Octobre, à 20h précise à l'aéroport de Stansted. J'espère bien t'y voir ! _

_En attendant, prends soin de toi. _

_Tu nous manques. _

_Bisou, _

_Hermione. _

Hermione fut la première à sortir de l'avion. Harry la repéra tout de suite grâce à ses longs cheveux frisés et s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre. Elle était bronzé et avait une mine radieuse, portant du bout de sa main un petit sac en perle, le même qu'elle avait transporté avec elle tout au long de l'année précédente.

Là voyant là devant lui, le petit sac à la main et un sourire aux lèvres, Harry fut pris d'une soudaine envie de l'enlacer. Il la serra de ses bras, la soulevant presque du sol et soupira de contentement, sentant son odeur si familière.

Il était étourdi par ses émotions et se sentait tellement ému, qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Et ben, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » lui demanda Hermione, d'une voie douce et amusé. Ses yeux à elle brillaient d'inquiétude. Harry se recula déposant un bisou sur sa tête, avant de la reprendre dans ses bras aussitôt.

« Rien » dit celui-ci, la voie à moitié étouffé par les cheveux d'Hermione. « Tu m'as manqué c'est tout » elle ria légèrement, lui rendant son étreinte.

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué »

C'est alors qu'Harry aperçu Ron qui se tenait non loin d'eux l'air indécis. Harry essuya une larme de sa joue et lui souri, ouvrant ses bras.

« Viens là idiot » le rouquin rigola et s'approcha aussitôt, les enveloppant des ses longs bras musclé. Ils restèrent comme ça tous les trois enlacés pendant un instant le rire au bout des lèvres. Mais il fallait bien aussi qu'Harry rencontre les parents d'Hermione alors il se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses amis, se sentant rougir légèrement et se tourna vers les deux moldus qui avaient suivi Hermione d'un pas plus tranquille. Il leur tendit une main.

« Harry Potter, enchanté » dit-il, serrant la main de la mère d'Hermione. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille et Harry savait déjà qu'il l'apprécierait.

« Emma Granger » dit-elle, lui rendant son sourire « nous nous sommes croisées une fois, me semble t-il. »

« Euh… ouais. Possible » dit Harry soudainement embarrassé. Il tendit ensuite sa main à Dan Granger, qui la serra tellement fort, qu'Harry eu peur in instant de s'être fait briser les doigts.

« Vous n'avez pas de bagages ? » demanda t-il l'air curieux, essayant tant bien que mal de secouer les doigts de sa main discrètement derrière son dos. Hermione rigola et tapota son petit sac de perle.

« Bien sur que si. Nous avons tout un mobilier en fait » il ouvrit la bouche plein d'étonnement et la referma aussitôt.

« J'aurais du m'en douter. » il sourit. « Vous avez faim ? » demanda t-il alors. Ron répondit aussitôt par un grondement d'estomac et se tapota le ventre l'air emballé.

« Oh que oui. » dit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry sourit lui-même.

« Ça tombe bien j'avais prévenu Kreatur que j'aurais des invités ce soir. » puis il fit signe de la tête vers la porte.

« On y va ? » Dan échangea un regard avec sa femme, avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« Et bien…si ça ne vous dérange pas, il serait préférable que nous réservions un hôtel avant. » dit-il. Hermione eu un sourire en coin.

« Ça n'est pas la peine papa. Harry a proposé de nous accueillir, je te l'ai déjà dit. » L'homme sembla indécis.

« Oui c'est très gentil…mais enfin, nous ne voudrions pas vous importuné. J'imagine bien que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de place » Harry fronça des sourcils.

« euh…si…en fait » fit-il « j'en ai trop, même » Hermione rigola devant l'air surpris de ses parents.

« Papa… Harry n'habite pas dans un studio étudiant. Ne T'inquiète pas» elle le prit par le bras, le tirant vers la sortie et lança un dernier sourire à Harry.

« Tu verras c'est très spacieux et en plein milieu de Londres ! »

Harry et Ron suivirent les Grangers un air amusé sur le visage.

Cependant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entré du 12 Grimmaulds place, Harry eu soudainement des doutes. Il avait peur que la cohabitation entre Malefoy et les parents d'Hermione ne se passent pas bien…

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était sa maison et il pouvait y héberger qui il voulait. Il croisa néanmoins les doigts derrière son dos et eu un petit sourire, lorsqu'Hermione lâcha un cri de surprise découvrant le jeune serpentard juste derrière la porte.

« Malefoy ! » s'écria-elle, une main sur le cœur. « Que fais tu là ? » le blond posa ses yeux sur Harry, qui fit une grimace embarrassé.

« Il habite ici… » dit-il en s'avançant vers le perron faisant de sorte à donner un regard sévère à Ron afin que son ami comprenne qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à chercher embrouille.

« Et il est muet. » expliqua Harry. Le regard d'Hermione au départ tout plein de stupeur se fit soudainement triste, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tendit une main délicate envers le jeune sorcier qui s'était poussé à fin de les laisser entrer.

« Bonsoir Mal- _Drago » _dit-elle finalement. « j-je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux. » Drago hocha la tête et accepta de lui serrer la main. Elle présenta ensuite ses parents et Drago ne broncha pas. Il leur sourit poliment. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il poussa Ron d'une épaule lui faisant signe d'entrer.

« Viens » le rouquin s'exécuta regardant Malefoy à la fois d'un air méfiant et curieux. Puis lorsque le blond eu disparu dans la cuisine, Ron se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu ne nous avais pas dit que la fouine habitait avec toi, Harry » accusa t'il.

« Euh…ouais…j'me suis porté garant» dit Harry embarrassé. « Il est sous liberté conditionnelle » les sourcils d'Hermione se levèrent d'un coup et elle semblait offusquée.

« Comment ça sous liberté conditionnelle ?! Malefoy n'est pas responsable de ce qui c'est passé à ce que je sache. » Dit-elle alors que Dan et Emma regardait l'échange d'un air inquiet. Harry haussa les épaules

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. » Répondit-il d'un ton las « le problème c'est qu'il porte la marque et puis…il est tout de même accusé de tentative de meurtre avec préméditation »

« Excusez moi ? » demanda Emma les yeux grands ouverts. « Meurtre avec préméditation ? »

Harry fit une grimace et Ron haussa des épaules à son tour.

« Ouais, par trois fois » eu t-il la bonne idée d'ajouter, faisant semblant d'ignorer les regards noir d'Hermione. « Il m'a empoisonné» dit-il sérieusement

« j'ai bien faillit mourir » Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

« Ron n'en rajoute pas. Tu sais très bien que Malefoy n'a pas eu le choix »

« Mouais. M'en j'suis pas si sur. Tu te rappelles pas de comment il était à l'école ? Toujours à t'insulter et à faire entendre que Vous-Savez-Qui avez raison, que les moldus nous étaient inférieurs. »

« Ron… » Essaya Harry, voyant Emma blanchir de plus en plus. Et qui plus est, même si la porte de la cuisine était fermée, Drago n'était pas sourd. Il devait certainement entendre leur discussion. Hermione soupira et regarda ses parents un instant.

« Drago est… » elle commença

« Il est né du mauvais côté de la guerre, disons. Son père l'a embrigadé dans les services de V-Voldemort » elle soupira

« Quand il avez 16 ans, il a eu pour mission de tuer Dumbledore. Notre Proviseur. » Dan et Emma hochèrent tous deux de la tête.

« Il n'avait pas le choix que d'essayer. Ses parents n'avaient plus la faveur du Seigneur, alors si Drago échouait sa mission, c'était au péril de sa propre vie et de celle de ses parents. Il été dans une impasse. Il n'avait pas le choix, vous comprenez ? » Ron pouffa derrière elle et elle lui lança un autre regard noir, avant de reporter son attention sur ses parents.

« Mais au fond, il n'est pas un meurtrier. Pour tout vous dire » elle chercha les yeux verts d'Harry un instant. Il inclina la tête, et Hermione dégluti difficilement « …tous les trois » dit-elle la voie tremblante

« …nous avons été capturés par les serviteurs du Lord. » elle leva sa main avant que ses parents ne puissent l'interrompre.

« S'ils nous avaient reconnu, ils nous auraient t-tué » dit-elle « mais…Drago…il…et bien il était le seul parmi eux à savoir qui nous étions. Il allait à l'école avec nous après tout….et pourtant il a m-menti. Il a menti pour nous et il a payé son mensonge aussi. Il s'est fait torturée d-devant nos yeux par sa propre t-tante »

Elle soupira, ses mains tremblaient.

« Malefoy a fait des erreurs, mais à la fin, c'est lui qui nous a sauvé…et puis il a payé ses erreurs aussi. Ces p-parents son morts assassiné par Voldemort en personne…»

Le silence régna autour d'eux in instant, avant qu'Hermione, les larmes aux yeux ne tourne la tête et d'un pas décidé, s'approche de la porte de la cuisine. Celle-ci se referma derrière elle d'un claquement bruyant.

« Bien » dit Harry. « je…vous fais faire un tour des lieux ? »

Les deux adultes le dévisagèrent un instant l'air incrédule et puis finalement Dan lâcha un grand soupir et inclina sa tête.

« Pourquoi pas » dit-il échangeant un regard inquiet avec sa femme.

Il les guida à l'étage jusque dans la chambre de Sirius s'excusant au passage de l'état des lieux.

« Je comptais faire des travaux » dit-il « mais je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps. » Dan et Emma entrèrent dans la chambre l'air toujours aussi surpris. Elle était spacieuse et plus lumineuse que le reste de la maison. Le parqué était d'un bois sombre, vieilli par l'âge et il avait besoin certainement d'être décapé et verni, mais dans l'ensemble Harry se disait qu'il avait fait du bon boulot durant l'été.

La maison était soit pas en très bon état mais elle était habitable et propre.

« Ça vous conviendra ? » demanda t-il inquiet « vous avez une salle de bain privé, juste par là » il indiqua la seule porte au fond de la chambre. Les parents d'Hermione acquiescèrent tous deux.

« C'est très bien Harry» dit Emma. « Cette maison était à tes parents, je présume ? »

« Euh…non…à mon parrain. C'est la maison familiale des Blacks…Vous avez entendu parler de Sirius Black peut-être ? »

« Le meurtrier ? » s'étonna Dan et Harry eu presque envie de rire a la mine déconfite qu'il faisait. Il secoua la tête.

« Lui-même. Mais il était innocent. » dit-il « il me la légué, mais en réalité elle appartient aussi un peu à Drago. Sa mère était une Black, la cousine de Sirius en fait. » il fronça les sourcils

Alors qu'il expliquait cette relation de famille aux parents d'Hermione Harry réalisa soudainement, que puisque sa propre grand-mère du côté paternel était une Black et que Sirius et James avaient été cousin éloignée, que Narcissa, devaient sans doute aussi avoir été la cousine de son père… il n'avait jamais pensée à la mère de Drago dans ces termes là pourtant et s'il ne se trompait pas, cela signifiait que lui et Malefoy était cousins…a quelques degrés près.

Harry se dit qu'il fallait qu'il vérifie cela, quand il en aurait l'occasion sur la tapisserie familiale.

« ah. » fit le père d'Hermione « je vois…et vous habitez donc tous deux ici… »

« Depuis quelques semaines, oui. » il soupira « ma chambre est au bout du couloir à gauche et celle de Drago juste en face. N'ayez aucune crainte. Il ne vous fera rien. » Dit Harry

De cela il en était certain. Malefoy avait été très discret ces derniers jours et ne sortait de sa chambre que pour manger ou encore pour venir donner un coup de main à Harry, à l'étage d'au dessus qui était encore à remettre an ordre.

Au départ Harry avez l'impression de devoir marcher sur des œufs autour de Drago. Il guettait chacun des mouvements de l'autre par le coin de son œil et n'osait aborder le sujet de son handicap. A peine quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées et pourtant le cap était passé. Harry faisait confiance à Drago.

« Ron se méfie de lui, mais c'est parce que sa famille et celle de Malefoy sont ennemi depuis longue date. » Il eu un petit sourire « le monde sorcier, parfois c'est un peu comme le moyen âge, les familles anciennes entretiennent ici des vendettas sur plusieurs générations. C'est une question d'honneur »

Les parents d'Hermione échangèrent tout deux un regard.

« Oui en effet c'est l'impression que nous en avions » dit Emma, d'une voie un peu pincée « cette histoire de Seigneur des ténèbres et de mangemorts m'a semblée tout de même assez ridicule»

Harry haussa des épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Il savait bien que si ni Dan ni Emma ne prenaient la guerre au sérieux c'était parce qu'Hermione leur en avait caché une bonne partie. Alors il se tut, sachant que sa colère n'était pas justifiée. Il les gracia d'un sourire forcé.

« Peut-être » dit-il finalement « mais la guerre a couté la vie à beaucoup de gens. » il soupira « bien trop en réalité. Ron y a perdu un frère. Drago ses parents, tout comme moi. Et puis il y eu Sirius, Remus, Tonks…Colin… » Sa gorge se serra.

« Sans votre fille » dit-il « moi aussi je serai mort, à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs » il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, préférant ne pas les regarder dans les yeux.

« Il n'y a pas un seul sorcier vivant aujourd'hui qui n'a pas été touché par la guerre. Pour nous, elle était réelle » finit-il.

« Je…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Harry » dit Emma l'air désolé. Il secoua la tête se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

« Allons manger. Je n'ai pas envie de repenser à toutes ces choses. »

_suite à venir..._


	4. Chapter 4

Tout s'était passé très vite. Il venait à peine de réapprendre à marcher, que le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu. Il avait passé ses mois de convalescence avec Fleur et Bill Weasley. A Shell cottage, il avait passé ses journées sur la plage, venant rendre hommage à Dobby presque chaque matin. Il ne savait pas, ne se rappelait pas du rôle que l'elfe de maison avait joué dans sa libération, mais Luna avait insisté. C'était lui, disait-elle, qui leurs avaient permis de s'échapper, à priori.

Doucement, Drago avait réappris à vivre. Il avait aimé l'air marin si frais et si humide sur sa peau, il avait aimé le goût du sel contre ses lèvres et il avait aimé toucher cette eau encore gelé du bout de ses orteils.

Pendant près de deux mois, il avait partagé des repas loufoques avec Ollivander et Luna. Il avait écouté Bill Weasley parler, tendant l'oreille avec fascination alors que le plus âgé lui racontait l'Égypte et les gobelins ne semblant se rendre compte des horribles cicatrices qui couvraient son visage. Il avait passé son temps avec une demie vélane, l'aidant au ménage et à la cuisine et se surprenant de temps en temps à vouloir caresser le ventre de Fleur, bien arrondi.

Il avait appris beaucoup de choses ces jours là. Il avait appris le regret, la culpabilité, la modestie…la honte, elle aussi.

Puis, il s'était rendu au ministère. Comme tout le reste, Drago avait accepté sa situation sans se plaindre. Il la méritait cette punition là, ne serait-ce que pour avoir survécu…et aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus que faire.

Il regardait Hermione Granger, sorcière née moldue avec des yeux curieux et inscrutables tout à la fois. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que lui voulaient ces Gryffondors. N'en avait-ils pas déjà assez fait ? Il aurait voulu crier, frapper Potter, le secouer, l'étrangler, lui faire comprendre que lui Drago, n'était pas une victime innocente. Il avait choisi de servir, il l'avait voulu, il avait détesté, il avait haïs…il avait connu une rage sans borne…

Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié.

Alors même s'il ne pouvait pas parler, il le voulait parfois. Il en mourrait d'envie même.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Drago se leva et lui tourna le dos. Il ne voulait pas voir les yeux noisettes, tellement tristes et tellement compréhensifs de la jeune sorcière. D'une main tremblante, il empoigna le goulot d'une bouteille de vin, posé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Du vin d'elfe, _Maisonnée Bréchéliant 1994 _son favoris. C'est Drago qui en avait fait la commande au près de Kreatur, payant une demi douzaine de bouteille de sa propre poche. Cela lui avait couté une petite fortune, mais il n'en avait que faire. Le ministère avait saisi les coffres Malefoys de Gringotts mais lui permettait tout de même de retirer près de 200 galions d'or, soit 1000 livres par mois.

Pour un Malefoy, cette somme d'argent était ridiculement petite, mais par rapport à Theodore Nott ou encore à Gregory Goyle, eux aussi sous liberté conditionnelle, celle-ci était immense.

La loi leur accordait à tous les trois d'accéder à 10% de leur capital monétaire. Dans le cas de Goyle dont la famille n'avait que très peu d'argent, cette restriction avait était abolie. Mais dans le cas de Drago, héritier de la plus grande fortune d'Angleterre, les 10% représentait une somme tellement importante que Madame Bones avait imposé une limite maximale à ne pas dépasser. Soit 200 galions par mois.

Il ouvrit la bouteille d'un geste étudié et sentit un instant le bouchon fermant les yeux d'un air appréciateur. Et puis Granger le tira de ses pensées.

« Tu nous as sauvés la vie au manoir. » dit-elle d'une voie anxieuse. Les épaules de Drago se raidirent. Sans se retourner, il servit deux verres de vin aux couleurs dorés, lumineuses. Il souleva le premier et l'inclina, regardant un instant les filaments dorés, roses et argentés s'entremêler. Granger continua à parler.

« Je doit dire que je m'attendais à ce que tu nous dénonce… Ron maintient que tu ne nous as pas reconnu, mais moi j'en suis certaine. Tu nous as regardé tous les trois »

Drago était consterné. Il sentit son corps trembler légèrement. Il ne se souvenait pas, il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait-

Sentant son cœur battre à toute allure, Drago fit mine de rien et posa un verre de vin devant elle. Puis lorsqu'il souleva son propre verre lui faisant signe qu'il souhaitait trinquer elle eu un petit sourire en coin, presque surpris.

« Santé » dit-elle. Drago la soutint du regard un instant. Il y avait comme un écho dans ça tête, une empreinte infime de cet évènement. Il se rappelait d'yeux verts émeraude qui le fixaient, calmement. Il se rappelait vaguement d'un visage déformé et de la pression d'une baguette magique contre sa nuque…

Et puis son corps se tordait de douleur sous l'effluve d'un crucio parce qu'il avait osé dire non. Non à quoi ? Il ne le savait pas, il se rappelait seulement de cela. Il avait dit non et cela avait mis sa tante en colère.

Il inclina sa tête légèrement. Il ne savait que faire d'autre. Granger le remerciait de l'avoir sauvé, lui ne s'en rappelait strictement pas. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Il avait été fiévreux une bonne partie de son emprisonnement.

Et puis, il porta le verre à ses lèvres et, à ce moment précis un autre souvenir, celui-ci plus lointain s'imposa à lui. Il se rappelait d'une bouteille de vin de miel, qu'il avait de lui-même empoisonné et il voyait dans les yeux de Granger qu'elle aussi y pensait présentement. Alors, le verre aux lèvres il eu un petit sourire provocateur et attendit qu'elle se décide à boire. Elle le regarda un instant, le sourcil haussé, l'air indécis, comprenant qu'il s'agissait bien à ce moment là d'un défis.

_'Me fais tu confiance, Granger ?' _demandait-il silencieux.

Granger le toisa du regard, et porta doucement le verre à ses lèvres. Elle but une gorgée, lentement, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens une seconde. Puis elle reposa son verre délicatement devant elle et le bout de sa langue passa fougueusement sur ses lèvres.

« C'est très bon. »

Drago eu un sourire en coin et bu. Weasley et Potter les rejoignirent un instant après avec les parents moldus de la jeune fille. Il leur servit un verre à eux aussi, et mis à part Weasley, tous en burent sans hésitation.

« Mon dieu » dit le père de Granger « ce vin est étonnant. Excellent si je puis dire. »

« Oui en effet » répondit se femme « il est… » les joues de Madame Granger était déjà rougies dès la première gorgée, elle eu un sourire doux envers Drago.

« Étourdissant. »

Le vin d'elfes était connu pour ses effets relaxants et aphrodisiaques. Jamais Drago n'avait vu de moldus en boire et il lui semblait qu'eux ressentaient les effets bénéfiques du vin encore plus vivement que les sorciers.

« C'est du vin d'elfes » dit Granger, la fille. « Je n'en avait jamais bu auparavant. » Drago senti une chaleur l'envahir face à leur enthousiasme. Il avait eu peur des moldus, n'avait pas trop su comme agir envers eux, même si Potter l'avait averti de leur venue. Mais voilà que finalement il se rendait compte que cela lui faisait plaisir de partager du vin avec eux, de leurs faire découvrir un peu de sa culture sorcière…

« Et ce ragout » ajouter là mère « il faudra Harry que tu m'en donne la recette »

« Oh » dit celui-ci « et bien, je demanderais a Kreatur. C'est lui qui a tout préparé. » Weasley s'étouffa.

« Tu vas bien Ron ? » demanda la jeune sorcière, il hocha de la tête et posa sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette, lança un regard mal à l'aise à Potter.

« Kreatur ? Et t'es sur qu'il ne veut pas nous empoisonner ? »

« Euh…bah ouais. Tu sais bien qu'il a changé depuis…enfin, depuis le… » il posa la paume de sa main contre son torse et Drago fronça les sourcils se demandant bien de quoi il en retournait. Hermione et Weasley eux, semblaient comprendre et ne dirent mot. Un silence tendu s'installa un instant.

« Si tu l'dis » fit Weasley finalement haussant des épaules. Puis, il porta à nouveau une fourchette bien remplie à sa bouche. Granger roula des yeux.

« Qui est donc ce Kreatur ? » demanda Emma Granger, avant de boire une autre gorgée de vin.

« Mon elfe de maison. Il est très vieux. »

« Et grincheux » dit Ronald Weasley « l'est responsable de la mort du parrain- mais aiiieeeu ! » Hermione lança un autre regard noir à Weasley, qui se frottait présentement la cuisse, une grimace douloureuse sur le visage.

« Passe moi la bouteille de vin, tu veux bien ? » dit celle-ci avant que le jeune rouquin ne puisse répliquer. Renfrogné, Weasley s'exécuta alors que Drago regardait l'échange d'un air surpris. Personne cependant ne semblait s'étonner de la relation quelque peu tendu entre les deux jeunes et Potter lui sourit, haussant des épaules, l'air de dire _c'est normal, t'inquiètes pas_.

Le soir venu, quand le silence pointa son nez, Drago ne pouvait pas dormir. Il était saoul de vin, saoul d'émotions trop fortes pour lui. Il pensait à ses parents et à Cassiopée et il se sentait coupable. Les cachots du manoir Malefoy, qu'il avait appris à connaître aussi intimement remplissait ses pensées. Il voyait encore les vers grouillant sur leurs corps meurtris…

Les cachots le hantaient.

Il en avait des cauchemars. Il se demandait pourquoi lui, n'était pas mort.

Il se trouvait egoïste, il aimait trop la vie et il n'y pouvait rien. Confiné dans sa chambre, à l'abri des murmures et des regards réprobateurs, Drago laissait enfin son masque tomber. Il se regardait dans le miroir. Il regardait ce corps qui lui était devenu étranger, regrettant presque la poitrine, ferme et arrondie, petite comme celle d'une gamine de douze ans, qu'il avait eu pendant près de quatre mois. Elle avait disparue au même titre que son ventre.

Lui qui avait tout d'abord été horrifié, qui avait voulu s'en débarrassé, voilà qu'il regrettait. Son ventre était creux, plus creux même qu'il ne l'avait était auparavant et cela le rendait triste.

Il n'avait pas trop su à quoi s'attendre, son cas n'était pas courant après tout. Ça avait était une surprise mal venue, une horreur pour un adolescent de 16 ans…et pourtant il l'avait gardé.

Et il l'avait perdu.

Et de ça aussi il se rendait coupable.

Personne, ni même Blaise n'était au courant. Voldemort lui, l'avait été, c'était bien là le problème. Les parents de Drago aussi, l'avait su, autant que Fenrir Greyback et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mais ils étaient morts à présent et Cassiopée resterait le secret de Drago, il ne voulait pas en parler et ne le ferait certainement jamais. Parfois, il se disait que Cassiopée n'était qu'un souvenir, un secret qu'il oublierait bien vite. Mais s'était un mensonge. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Dans le silence de sa chambre, Drago se laissait aller. Il pleurait presque chaque soir, serrant son oreiller tout contre lui. Il avait besoin de cette solitude, il avait besoin d'y penser, même si cella lui faisait du mal. Il fallait qu'il pleure, qu'il oubli, qu'il guérisse.

Il ne se permettait jamais de montrer son côté vulnérable à quiconque. Lui, apprenti occlumens, savait cacher ses émotions derrière un masque impassible. Il savait se montrer charmant, souriant, insouciant. Les épaules droites, les yeux fiers, le cœur de marbre, ainsi lui avait appris son père dès le plus jeune âge.

Et puis, malgré les regrets, la peine et la honte… Drago était encore fier. Trop fier pour se confier, pour accepter de l'aide, trop fier pour se laisser aller dans les bras de quelqu'un et pour leur montrer ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'il avait mal. Il ne le pouvait pas, c'était plus fort que lui, tout simplement.

_tbc..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:** pour répondre aus questions de Donnaqueenly, qui peut-être sont d'interet général...et bien oui, c'est Drago qui a accouché et s'il est fait mention de Narcissa dans l'artcile du Prophète c'est que...et bien je ne peux pas dire! L'histoire est triste, mais, elle ce finira bien, alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Blaise ne va pas tarder a apparaître, pour Pansy, je ne sais pas trop.

Grand merci pour les reviews!

* * *

La routine s'installa bien vite au 12 Grimmaulds Place. Hermione et ses parents passaient leurs journées à lire des annonces et visiter des maisons, Harry lui continua tant bien que mal à remettre l'étage en état…et Drago doucement, se faisait au silence.

Le 20 octobre les premières lettres de Pouldard arrivèrent.

_Mr. Harry Potter, _

_J'ai le regret de vous informer que Pouldard n'ouvrira ces portes que dès Septembre prochain. _

_En vue des circonstances particulières de l'année scolaire 1997-1998, les élèves de 2__ième__ 4__ième__ et de 6__ième__ années, sont exemptés des examens de fin de cycle et passeront directement à la classe supérieure, peu importe les résultats achevés l'année précédente. _

_Les élèves âgés de 17 ans et plus, désireux de retourner à Pouldard dès la rentrée de septembre seront en raison du nombre limité de places dans les dortoirs, considérés comme externes au Lycée. Des préfabriqués sont prévus à cette fin à Près-au-lard. Il est demandé à chaque élève en besoin de logement de faire la démarche de demande d'hébergement au près de la Mairie du village. Sera également possible d'utiliser le réseau de cheminettes public de Prés-au-Lard à frais réduis. _

_Il sera aussi requis de chaque sorcier/sorcière souhaitant continuer son éducation à Pouldard un dossier de préinscription nominatif à remettre à Madame la Proviseure Minerva McGonagal avant le 30 Juillet 1999. _

_Afin de ne pas perturber le déroulement d'une éducation continue, le Ministère permet aussi aux élèves âgés entre 14 et 19 ans de passer leur BUSES et/ou ASPIC en tant que candidats libres. Les examens se dérouleront en janvier et février 1999 respectivement. Cependant les dossiers d'inscriptions à ces derniers devront être remis avant le 15 décembre au bureau de Mr. Percival Weasley, responsable de l'éducation sorcière au Ministère de la Magie. _

_Les candidats désirants s'inscrire aux deux types d'examens, devront faire part de leur souhait avant le 5 décembre 1998 à Mr. Percival Weasley et fournir en plus de leur dossier d'inscription, une lettre de motivation. _

_Les Académies sorcières d'Angleterre, du pays de Gales, d'Ecosse, d'Irlande et de Bretagne (France) ainsi que les formations diplômantes du Ministère de la Magie de Grande Bretagne, admettrons exceptionnellement de nouveaux candidats pour le semestre d'été 1999. Veuillez vous renseigner au près des académies pour plus d'information quant aux dates d'inscriptions. _

_Une seconde session d'examens sera prévue pour Juillet 1999 comme en toute fin d'année scolaire régulière._

_Le ministère de la Magie offre aussi aux jeunes sorciers âgés entre 17 et 25 des volontariats civiles et/ou stages rémunérés pour la durée d'un an. Ceux-ci pourront aboutir à l'acquisition d'un diplôme ou permettre l'intégration d'une formation supérieure continue. Veuillez contacter Mr. Amos Diggory au bureau des Formations du Ministère pour plus d'informations._

_Trouvez ci joint, le dossier d'inscription aux examens ainsi que les informations concernant dates et lieux de ces derniers. _

_Cordialement, _

_Fillius Flitwick _

_Proviseur Adjoint de Pouldard, école de sorcellerie_

Harry souffla un coup se grattant la tête, puis il se pencha pour lire par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

_Mademoiselle Granger, _

_En vue de la fermeture continue de L'école de Pouldard et du nombre réduit de l'effectif professoral, vous avez été sélectionnée pour participer au programme Urgence Insertion de Jeune Sorciers Nés-Moldus du Ministère de la Magie. _

_Ce programme vise à faciliter l'intégration de jeunes enfants âgés entre 9 et 12 ans dans le monde magique et à les familiariser avec la culture et l'éducation sorcière afin d'aider la rentrée de septembre 1999 qui prévoit être chaotique. _

_Votre participation au programme n'est aucunement obligatoire, cependant, le Ministère de la Magie serait des plus reconnaissants envers votre aide. Prière de nous faire part de votre décision dans les délais les plus brefs._

_Veuillez agréer Mademoiselle, l'expression de mes sincères remercîments._

_Percival Weasley, Adjoint du Ministre de L'éducation Sorcière._

Ayant fini de lire la lettre, Harry ne pu empêcher un petit ricanement de lui échapper. Le frère de Ron n'avait toujours pas changé, il était tout aussi arrogant et distant qu'auparavant malgré l'été passé au Terrier à pleurer la perte de Fred.

« Il aurait tout de même pu m'en parler le week-end dernier ! » râla Hermione et Ron fit un petit haussement d'épaules l'air de dire _que veux tu. _Percy ne changerait pas et quelque part c'était sympathique Harry se disait, au moins on savait toujours à quoi s'attendre.

« Soit heureuse qu'il ait pensé à toi » dit Ron, la mine déconfite « moi, il ne m'a même pas envoyé de lettre. » Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« Parce que tu t'y connais toi en matière moldu peut-être ? »

« Mieux que lui ! » dit le jeune sorcier « Percy n'a jamais mis les pieds dans un air-port à c'que je sache. Sans compter les air-ons »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fier de lui. Le sourcil d'Hermione se leva encore plus et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Aéroport » dit celui-ci « et les machine moldus sont des _avions _pas des airons. » Le bout des oreilles de Ron rougit d'embarra, mais il fit signe de la main qu'il n'en avait cure.

« C'est du pareil au même. J'y ai mis les pieds. »

Hermione sourit.

« C'est vrai. C'est bien plus que n'a fait la moyenne des sorciers » Elle replia le parchemin et le posa à côté d'elle.

« Alors, que comptez vous faire ? Vous allez retourner à Pouldard ? »

« Non » dit Harry immédiatement « et toi ? » Elle n'avait pas l'air décidé.

« Et bien…je n'sais pas. D'un côté j'aimerais avoir tout ça derrière moi, d'un autre…retourner à Pouldard me dirait bien » Ron roula des yeux.

« Évidemment. Mais…tu te rends compte que tu devras attendre septembre _prochain _avant de pouvoir commencer ? »

« Oui, c'est bien pour ça que j'hésite… » dit elle « et toi, Ron ? Tu t'inscris en candidat libre ? »

« Euh…non…je comptais travailler avec George, dans la boutique, tu sais… » Il rougit légèrement, s'attendant sans doute à une réprimande. Hermione le regarda longuement, puis elle hocha de la tête.

« Si ça te convient. »

Ils eurent l'un pour l'autre un regard amoureux et Harry détourna les yeux se sentant mal à l'aise. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Drago Malefoy avait soit lu sa lettre lui aussi, mais qu'il l'avait peu après repliée et posée tout à côté de lui, comme si celle-ci ne le concernait pas. Le front d'Harry se plissa.

« Tu passes tes examens en candidat libre, toi aussi ? » demanda t-il. Drago fit non de la tête et sa main se resserra autour de la baguette magique du ministère.

«Tu retournes à Pouldard ?! » s'étonna alors Harry. Parmi tout ceux présents dans son salon, Malefoy avait encore plus de raison que lui de ne pas souhaiter remettre un pied dans cette école. Il ne comprenait pas.

Mais à nouveau Drago secoua la tête, puis il se leva, les traits tirés et sorti, les ignorants tout trois. Ron le suivit des yeux, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Quel connard » siffla t-il alors qu'Hermione lui donna un coup de pied.

« Arrête d'être sur son dos tout le temps, s'il te plaît. C'est pas facile pour Drago, il n'peu- » les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent d'un coup d'horreur et elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main.

« Oh mon dieu » dit-elle « évidemment! » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regard désolé et secoua à son tour la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » demanda Harry. Les yeux bruns de la jeune fille croisèrent les siens un instant.

« Il peut pas parler Harry. »

« Bah ou- »

« Non tu n'comprends pas » le coupa t-elle « Il ne peut pas _parler_, il ne peut pas prononcer de sort ! J'te parie qu'il n'a jamais appris à jeter les sorts sans les dire…il doit _tout _réapprendre, tu comprends ? »

Harry senti son estomac se nouer. Il n'y avait pas pensé, non, il n'avait pas réfléchi et ne s'était même pas posé de questions alors que Drago, un sang-pur des plus _traditionnel _qu'il existe n'avait pas une seule fois depuis son arrivée jeté un sort.

« Bah c'est bien fait pour lui tiens » dit Ron. Aussitôt, Hermione reporta son attention sur lui.

« Comment tu peux dire ça, c'est _horrible ! » _Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

« T'arrêtes un peu de le défendre oui ? Si Malefoy est dans cette situation là aujourd'hui c'est qu'il a choisi de servir Tu-Sais-Qui ! Tu l'fais passer pour un p'tit agneau innocent qu'a besoin qu'on l'aide, mais c'est _lui _qui s'est fourré dans ce pétrin. Franchement, ça m'rend malade de vous voir tous les deux à lui faire des excuses ! _Pauvre Drago de mon cul oui ! » _

Durant son monologue Ron s'était levé, il avait rougi de rage et Hermione le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, surprise, étourdie par cette soudaine passion, cette haine qui tout à coup pointait son nez.

Harry aussi en tombait presque dénue, mais il comprenait aussi d'où elle lui venait cette colère là. Ron en voulait à Malefoy pour l'avoir presque tué, il en voulait à Malefoy pour avoir été responsable des cicatrices de Bill…mais plus que tout, il en voulait à Malefoy d'être en vie, alors que Fred était mort.

Le rouquin claqua la porte derrière lui bruyamment, et les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione. Harry la pris dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha à lui, comme si elle était une naufragée et lui sa bouée de secours. Peut-être était-ce le cas aussi.

« Chut, c'est pas grave…il a juste besoin de s'calmer. T'inquiète pas… » Il lui murmurait des mots doux qu'il espérait réconfortant même si au fond il n'était pas du tout sur de ce qu'il lui disait.

Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens certainement et il ne savait pas réconforter les gens… mais il continua tout de même à lui caresser le dos, les épaules, les cheveux…et à lui murmurer des mots sans queue ni tête à l'oreille…

Elle était douce et chaude contre lui et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il fut pris d'une soudaine envie…

Il l'embrassa.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, mais il se sentait comme pris au dépourvu. Il n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher même s'il l'avait voulu…elle se laissa faire, aussi…

Leur baiser dura quelques instants à peine. Il était doux et paresseux, curieux quelque part. Harry était curieux de la gouter, de toucher les lèvres d'Hermione du bout de sa langue…il le fit, ça aussi.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Hermione éclairci sa gorge, cachant ses joues rougies dans le creux de son coup et Harry referma ses bras autour d'elle. Ils eurent un petit rire tous les deux.

« Désolé » dit Harry

« C'est pas grave » dit Hermione, toujours dans ses bras. Il posa son menton sur la tête de la jeune fille et soupira un grand coup. Embrasser Hermione, ça n'était pas pire que d'embrasser Ginny. C'était tout aussi agréable, tout aussi doux…tout aussi étrange et familier.

« Je… » commença Harry « je pensais être amoureux de Ginny » dit-il doucement.

Hermione ne bougea que pour tourner la tête légèrement sur le côté, contre son épaule, elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

« Tu ne l'es pas ? » demanda t-elle à voix base. Il haussa des épaules.

« Je…sais pas trop »

Elle s'écarta de lui doucement, le regardant comme s'il était un autre garçon entièrement.

« Harry je suis amoureuse de Ron » dit-elle…

Il aurait voulu éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite qu'elle faisait. D'une main il coinça une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille et hocha de la tête.

« Je sais. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et il plaça un doigt devant ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher. Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Je n'suis pas amoureux de toi non plus. » dit-il. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il soupira à nouveau, son sourire disparaissant.

« C'est juste…j'avais envie de savoir comment c'était…avec toi. » Et le silence retomba.

« Et alors ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton curieux. Harry haussa des épaules.

« Et bien…je sais pas…ça m'a plut mais…c'était comment dire… »

« Étrange ? Platonique ? » Offrit Hermione. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour contester, ça n'était pas platoni-

Il la referma aussi tôt. Hermione avait raison en réalité.

« …ouais. »

« Et quand tu embrasses Ginny… ? »

De nouveau il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Et bien…c'est… » Il soupira « c'est pareil en fait…il manque…quelque chose…je sais pas…c'est comme si elle était… »

« Une bonne amie ? » termina Hermione pour lui. Il hocha la tête cette fois ci, mal à l'aise. Hermione soupira posant une main sur son épaule.

« Alors…il faut que tu lui dises…tu n'peux pas la laisser là comme ça à t'attendre si tu…si tu n'es plus amoureux d'elle. »

_tbc... _

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre:** Non, ce n'est pas un Hermione/Harry mais bien un Drarry. Cependant, Harry est encore très confus. Quant à Hermione et Ron je ne suis pas fan de ce couple et je pense faire, pour ceux que ça interresse, un Hermione/Neville. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:** Il est fait mention dans ce chapitre d'intersexuation. Prière de ne pas être offusqué par la thématique, qui méconnue, concerne cependant un bon nombre de gens. Moi, je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais je m'interesse à toute sorte de questions concernant la sexualité et j'espère donc que personne ici ne se sentira insulté par des eventuelles maladresses. ça n'est evidemment pas mon intention.

* * *

Hermione avait déposé ses parents non loin d'une rue commerciale de Brighton. Les Grangers espéraient enfin trouver ici la maison de leur rêve. La semaine passée, Emma et Dan avaient enfin trouvé un cabinet dentaire en vente dans la même ville, ainsi qu'un appartement confortable mais néanmoins petit qui pourrait leur rendre service en attendant de devenir propriétaire.

Peu importe l'insistance d'Harry, les Grangers ne désiraient pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire à Grimmaulds Place. Sans doute se disait Hermione qu'ils avaient peur de cette maison. Elle avait tout d'une maison hantée après tout et même en tant que sorcière, Hermione ne s'y sentait pas toujours rassurée.

Cet après-midi, les parents d'Hermione avaient prévu de passer en revu toutes les agences immobilière de la ville, leur fille quand à elle, avait son deuxième rendez-vous avec une famille moldue.

La visite du Lundi ne s'était pas très bien passée, elle s'était fait claquer la porte au nez, en fait. Après avoir sonnée pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Hermione fut enfin entendue. On l'avait évidemment prise pour une vendeuse de porte à porte.

Elle avait le soir même décidé de changer de tenue. Elle qui avait cru bien faire en revêtant une veste élégante, jupe et chaussures à talons…

Elle avait même eu sur elle un questionnaire qu'elle tenait à la main.

Cette fois-ci elle avait revêtu une simple robe d'automne et avait échangé le questionnaire contre un petit carnet noir, caché au fin fon de son sac à main, qui contenait entre autre aussi plume et encrier et tout plein d'objets farfelus et de friandises magiques.

Elle représentait Pouldard, alors autant jouer sur son coté sorcière pensa t-elle. C'était pour cette même raison qu'elle avait pris sur elle une copie (dupliquée d'un coup de baguette) de son livre préféré qu'elle comptait remettre à la jeune élève.

Arrivée devant la maison moldue, dans un joli petit quartier résidentiel, Hermione épousseta sa robe un instant, avant de frapper à la porte.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année lui ouvrit la porte. Il avait un regard très doux et sympathique.

« Bonjour » dit-elle tendant sa main « Je suis Hermione Granger, représentante de l'école de Pouldard pour enfants doués »

Aussitôt la mine de l'homme changea. D'abord curieux et sympathique, il semblait soudainement méfiant.

« Je pensais que tout ça était une blague. » dit-il d'un ton ennuyé. Hermione grimaça.

« Ah…vous avez reçu une lettre ? » l'homme hocha la tête, restant fermement dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il n'avait pas l'air prêt à la laisser rentrer.

« Oui, ça fait plus d'un an maintenant. »

« Oh… »

« Vous comprenez que nous avons inscris Edith dans une autre école. Nous avons attendu un représentant pendant près de deux mois, personne n'est venu malgré l'assurance du Proviseur. C'est tout juste si nous avons réussi à avoir une place au collège privé de St Mary pour la rentrée de septembre l'an dernier….»

« Je…la situation est quelque peu compliqué monsieur…le Proviseur dont vous parlez est décédé et…enfin…si vous pouviez me laisser rentrer, je vous serais reconnaissante de me laisser une chance d'expliquer. »

Il la toisa du regard pendant une bonne minute puis soupira.

« Entrez, je vous en prie. » dit-il tenant la porte à bout de bras. Hermione rentra se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise et aussitôt ses yeux se baladèrent à travers le salon juste a droite de l'entrée. Des étagères pleines de livres jonçaient la pièce de bas en haut. Elle eu un petit sourire, approuvant le fait de ne voir aucune trace de télévision dans ce salon moldu aux airs confortables.

« Vous aimez lire ? » demanda-t-elle. L'homme hocha de la tête à nouveau.

« Je suis écrivain » dit-il. « Assoyez-vous »

Hermione s'assit sur le bout du canapé et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle était quelque peu nerveuse.

« Ceci est nouveau pour vous je présume » l'homme demanda au bout de quelques instant. Hermione rougit.

« Oui…en fait, je suis encore élève moi-même…enfin presque. » Elle soupira.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir Monsieur Lane, notre école est fermée et n'ouvrira c'est porte qu'a partir de Septembre prochain. »

Mark Lane acquiesça à nouveau et ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre mais Hermione continua.

« Je comprends que vous vous sentiez méfiant par rapport à Pouldard et peut-être trahis parce que notre proviseur, Monsieur Dumbledore, n'a pas tenu ses promesses. Je me doute aussi que vous avez fait des recherches sur Pouldard, que l'école vous a intrigué et pourtant vous n'avez rien trouvé. N'est ce pas ? »

« D'après les Archives Royales, votre école n'existe pas. » dit-il, Hermione hocha la tête.

« Je sais. » Elle décroisa les jambes et sorti de son sac en perle _Hogwarts, a History _qu'elle posa sur la table devant elle avant de faire glisser l'épais volume vers l'homme.

« Ceci est pourtant preuve du contraire. » dit-elle « Ce livre retrace l'histoire de Pouldard depuis ses fondateurs à nos jours. » Mark pris le livre d'une main allègre et ouvrit la première page d'un regard curieux.

« Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poursouffle et Rowena Serdaigle ont bâtit cette école au 11ième siècle. Elle est l'une des plus vielles écoles d'Europe et à la réputation d'offrir la meilleur éducation possible. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces personnes » dit-il, refermant le livre. Hermione sourit.

« Moi non plus, je n'en avais jamais entendue parler avant mes onze ans….voyez vous, Mr. votre fille est spéciale, très spéciale. Les enfants comme elle sont rares et c'est pour ce fait que nous gardons un œil sur eux. Il y a de ça à peine six ans, une représentante de l'école est venue me voir pour informer mes parents de mon don particulier. Eux, étaient comme vous, à première vue sceptique »

« Votre don ? »

L'homme avait quelque peu blanchit, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et il regarda Hermione d'un œil non pas sceptique mais plutôt intrigué. Il se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers une étagère d'où il sorti une série de bandes dessinées qu'il déposa dans les mains de la jeune fille.

« Tout cela est vrai n'est pas ? Je n'suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu…enfin ma fille-"

Hermione lu le titre de la bd et senti un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Elle tenait en ses mains l'histoire de Wolverine.

« Elle est…elle est une mutante. » continua t-il « tout comme vous ? »

Hermione déposa les bandes dessinées sur la table et secoua sa tête graciant Mark Lane d'un sourire sympathique.

« Nous ne somme pas des mutants Mr. Lane…nous sommes…des sorciers »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, elle avait sorti sa baguette et d'un petit tour du poigné, les bandes dessinées furent renvoyées à leur place. Mark Lane la regarda d'un air déchiré entre l'envie et le désarroi, incrédule mais en même temps avide de savoir… Hermione posa sa baguette sur le bord de la table.

« Ceci est une baguette magique, elle nous sert à lancer des sorts » Mark pris la baguette et la porta à ses yeux, caressant le bois du bout de ses doigts. Hermione eu un autre sourire devant l'air ébahi de l'homme et poussa son sac en perle vers lui.

« Ouvrez-le » dit-elle.

Curieux, Mark Lane s'empressa d'ouvrir le sac et regarda à l'intérieur. Incrédule, il enfonça sa main dedans et son bras ne trouvant pas de fond, disparue jusqu'à l'épaule.

« Mais- enfin c-comment ? »

« Secret de Marie Poppins » dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin. « Je suis une sorcière, votre fille aussi » dit-elle ensuite plus sérieusement.

« Il y a en réalité toute une société sorcière en Angleterre. Nous avons des banques, des rues marchandes, des hôpitaux, des écoles, des universités et des académies… nous avons même un Ministère de La Magie, qui coopère avec votre propre Ministère pour permettre à nos sociétés, la votre, celle des moldus, et la notre, celle des sorciers, de vivre en paix. »

« Moldu ? » demanda t-il. Hermione acquiesça un sourire.

« Nous appelons les gens comme vous, ceux qui non pas de magie des moldus. » elle expliqua.

« Nos Ministère ont un accord qui a été mis en place au moyen âge pour nous protéger des chasses aux sorcières. Celui-ci veut que notre société reste un secret pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas directement concerné. Cela s'appelle le Statut du Secret et mis appart les parents et les époux et épouses de sorciers et sorcières, personne ne doit savoir que nous existons. »

« Combien…combien êtes vous ? » demanda Mr. Lane le souffle court. Le front d'Hermione se plissa.

« Et bien…je crois que nous représentons un cinquième de la population du Royaume Uni. »

Mark Lane acquiesça toujours avec ce même air incrédule dans les yeux.

« Votre fille est là ? » demanda Hermione après un instant, rompant ainsi le silence. Le moldu la dévisagea un instant, puis hocha de la tête.

« Elle est dans sa chambre…je vais la chercher » dit-il.

Quand ils revinrent tout deux, les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent pour la toute première fois sur la jeune fille de douze ans. Elle avait les cheveux courts, les genoux osseux et les coudes pointus.

« Bonjour » dit Hermione « je suis venue-

« Parler de Pouldard » finit Edith.

Elle avait un regard sombre et ennuyé. Elle semblait mal à l'aise aussi face à Hermione. La jeune sorcière esquissa néanmoins un sourire.

« Tu t'appelle Edith, c'est bien ça ? »

« Anton » fit celle-ci, et le père d'Edith soupira.

« Edith s'il te plait soit gentille, veux-tu ? »

Il regarda Hermione d'un air désolé.

« Elle est difficile en ce moment…»

La jeune fille roula des yeux.

« Je suis un garçon et ça l'emmerde. Il aurait préféré qu'je sois une fille. »

« Edith-»

Il fut coupé à nouveau

« Ma psy dit que j'ai pas à avoir honte » gronda t-elle regardant son père d'un mauvais œil.

Hermione fut surprise lorsque les yeux perçant de la jeune fille se tournèrent vers elle.

« J'ai un pénis, ça t'intéresse peut-être de voir ? »

« _Edith ! »_

« QUOI ?! Tu m'emmerdes à la fin à m'appeler Edith ! »

Elle se dégagea de son père et s'enfui vers le salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Hermione en resta bouche bée. Mark Lane la regarda les joues empourprés et l'air embarrassé.

« Elle…fait sa crise d'adolescence… » dit-il désolée. Hermione acquiesça. Mr. Lane soupira lourdement.

« Quand Edith est née…voyez vous elle…enfin elle n'était pas tout à fait-»

« Oh » dit Hermione comprenant. Mark grimaça.

« Nous avons refusé de la faire opérer mais maintenant, je me demande si cela n'aurait pas été mieux. » Hermione réfléchi pendant un instant. Mark Lane ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de sa part mais elle se trouvait néanmoins intriguée et-

« Non, je crois que vous avez bien fait. » dit-elle doucement avant de suivre Edith dans le salon.

Au final, Hermione les invita tout deux à venir boire un verre au chaudron baveux. Elle sorti de sont sac trois robes de sorciers, car il n'était pas bien prudent même après la fin de la guerre, de se faire remarqué en tant que moldu.

La première, appartenait à Arthur Weasley, et après quelques ajustements, Mark étant à peine plus grand que ce dernier, Hermione s'occupa d'Edith…enfin d'Anton.

Elle passa une de ses anciennes robes de Pouldard par-dessus les épaules de la jeune – _du jeune sorcier_. L'insigne de Gryffondor y avait était cousu et Hermione regarda la jeune garçonavec un air presque envieux. Ensuite, elle enfila elle-même une robe de sorcière, dernier cris.

Les deux Lanes avaient l'air très sceptique devant cette mode biscornue et Hermione eu envie de rire à leur tête. Elle s'efforça de garder le sérieux.

« Bien…comme je vous l'ai dit, l'école est fermé. Le Ministère a néanmoins mis en place un programme d'accueil pour les enfants née-moldus, dont je fais partie. Nous allons d'abord transplaner à Londres ou nous irons boire un verre et faire des achats…en raison du conflit dont je vous ai parlé… »

Elle espérait honnêtement que tout allez bien se dérouler. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix ceci dit, que de les emmener au chemin de traverse pour acheter livres, baguette et ingrédients de potion pour _Anton_.

Hermione avait effleuré le sujet de la guerre et leur avait fait comprendre à tous les deux que certains sorciers n'aimaient pas les moldus et qu'il fallait donc être sur ses gardes. Ce qu'elle ne leur avait pas encore confié, c'était à quel point le monde magique était à présent en chaos. Elle espérait qu'en voyant le chemin de traverse de leur propre œil qu'ils en seraient tellement ravis qu'ils passeraient outre…le reste.

« …je vous demanderais d'être discrets. Nous ne voulons pas attirer les regards sur nous. C'est entendu ? » Tout deux acquiescèrent l'air un peu nerveux. Hermione les pris au coude.

« Bien, à trois, nous partons…_UN. » _ compta t-elle « DEUX…_TROIS ! » _et ils transplanèrent dans un tourbillons de couleur.

Arrivé devant le Chaudron Baveur, Mark Lane vomit un bon coup. Hermione et Anton grimacèrent chacun à leur tour. Hermione haussa des épaules, embarrassée.

« C'est un peu…désorientant, au départ. »

Mark acquiesça, s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir en tissu, puis regarda autour d'eux.

« Incroyable » dit-il. « Nous…sommes nous vraiment à _Londres ? »_

« Oui ! Suivez-moi ! » Dit Hermione d'un air joyeux, se dirigeant déjà vers le pub sorcier. Les deux Lanes la suivirent, l'un avec un air entièrement perdu et l'autre sautillant presque sur place.

Le pub qui depuis la guerre n'avait connu que très peu de clients étaient redevenu des plus vivants. L'économie sorcière avait souffert un bon coup mais les sorciers de toute part essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur vie et ainsi une ambiance presque bonne enfant les y attendait.

« Mademoiselle Granger ! » appela Tom du côté du comptoir lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

Il regarda ses compagnons un instant l'air quelques peu curieux mais ne dit rien pour autant. Hermione l'en remercia mentalement et s'assit sur un tabouret faisant signe à Mark et à Anton de faire de même.

« Et bien, nous prendrons un jus de citrouille pour le jeune homme. » elle fit un clin d'œil à Anton qui lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

« Et deux bières au beurre. » dit-elle plaçant son argent sur le comptoir. Tom revint quelques instants après avec leur commande.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils étaient là à parler à voix basse, que deux jeunes filles les approchèrent. La première rousse à la peau pale parsemée de tache de rousseur et la seconde une blonde menue, à l'air rêveur.

« Salut Hermione » dit Ginny. Hermione se senti un instant rougir, se rappelant de ce baiser partagé avec Harry et de la conversation qui avait suivi.

Tout ça n'était pas vraiment ses affaires ce dit-elle cependant, et mal à l'aise, elle embrassa son amie avec un sourire aux lèvres, alors que Luna faisait connaissance avec Mark et Anton.

« Qu'est que vous faites là ? » demanda t-elle curieuse. Ginny haussa des épaules.

« Je suis venue aider George à la boutique et Luna voulait rendre visite à Mr. Ollivander. » Ginny haussa un sourcil et dévisagea les deux Lanes.

« Tu es en mission pour le Ministère ? » demanda t'elle doucement. Hermione acquiesça.

« Vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous voulez » offrit-elle regardant les deux sorcières tour à tour. « Nous devons entre autre, acheter une baguette »

« Oh, j'en serais ravie ! » dit Luna l'air enjoué. Ces yeux pétillants de curiosité s'étaient posé sur Anton qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'ignorer.

« Bien » dit Hermione, buvant une gorgée de sa bière « alors c'est décidé ! »

Quand ils arrivèrent chez le libraire après avoir passé quelques instants délicats à échanger la monnaie moldue de Mark à la banque des Goblins, Luna s'éclipsa et revint prestement tenant du bout du bras un petit livre en cuir.

Elle le tendit à Anton.

« Je pense que cela te servira » dit-elle, avec son habituel air rêveur. Hermione se pencha au dessus de l'épaule du jeune garçon pour en lire le titre.

_La sexualité chez les sorciers_ lut-elle. Elle haussa un sourcil curieux envers Luna, qui avait repris le livre des mains d'Anton et le feuilletait à présent.

« Chapitre trois » dit-elle avant de rendre le livre au jeune sorcier. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers le livre et lu un instant les sourcils froncés, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il releva la tête vers Luna et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Merci » dit-il et alla s'assoir dans un coin de la librairie ne quittant pas le livre des yeux. Hermione se tourna vers Mark qui semblait aussi confus qu'elle.

« Venez par ici. » dit-elle un instant après, se dirigeant vers une étagère

« Ici ce trouve les livres sur les coutumes et traditions sorcières ainsi que les livres d'histoire…Cela vous intéresse, n'est ce pas ? »

* * *

_Retour à Drago pour le prochain chapitre..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: **Certains se doutent peut-être que les premiers chapitres étaient déjà écrits, ce qui explique la rapidité des premières mis-à-jours. Les chapitres qui suivent sont à peine commencés... Patience!

Merci à tous pour le feed-back. Je répondrais à chacun, quand j'en aurai le temps!

* * *

Drago se sentait un peu bête. Tout lui était étrange dans le monde moldu et il était embarrassé de devoir être accompagné par Potter à son entrevue. Granger lui avait parlé de cette université qui se spécialise dans la formation d'enfants et de jeunes adultes sourds et muets.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un coup de téflon pour avoir un rendez-vous. Mais voilà, le problème c'était bien que non seulement Drago ne si connaissait strictement pas en choses moldues, mais qu'en plus, lui n'avait jamais appris la langue des signes.

Cette langue n'existait pas dans son monde à lui puisque la médicomagie permettait de soigner les moindres troubles de l'ouï chez les jeunes enfants et que, les quelques sorciers qui ne pouvaient être soignés, avaient la tendance fâcheuse à disparaître bien tôt. Soit parce qu'ils ne pouvaient maitriser leur magie et étaient considérés comme dangereux pour leur société, soit parce qu'ils quittaient le monde magique entièrement pour se fondre dans celui des moldus.

Le cas de Drago était un cas à part. S'il ne pouvait plus parler, c'était bien que Rodolphus Lestrange avait fait appel à la magie noire pour lui arracher les cordes vocales. Et il était bien connu que ce que la magie noire avait touché, était irréparable.

_Doncaster- Communication Specialist College _il lut à l'entrée, suivant Potter d'un pas pressé. Il ne voulait surtout pas se trouver seul dans ce lieu bizarre.

Il espérait tant bien que mal y trouver un autre sorcier pour lui apprendre cette langue moldue, mais le Ministère n'avait su lui donner de nom, bien qu'Amos Diggory ait eu la gentillesse de lui fournir le contact d'une sorcière spécialiste de la magie silencieuse.

Drago ne se faisait cependant pas d'illusions. La magie silencieuse était difficile à apprendre et lui n'était qu'un sorcier médiocre. Il n'osait même pas envisager les conséquences s'il échouait dans cet apprentissage.

Devant le bureau de madame Smith, Proviseure adjointe de l'institution, Drago esquissa une grimace envers Potter, qu'il voulait sympathique. Ses yeux restèrent un instant posés sur les deux jeunes assis à l'entrée du bureau qui semblaient en pleine discussion.

Une discussion silencieuse, mais néanmoins intense.

Il regardait leurs mains, gracieuses et rapides, signant dans les airs de manière confiante. Il regardait leurs bouches, former des lettres et des mots, sans pour autant qu'il n'y ait de son qui n'en sorte. Cela l'intrigua un court instant. Il se demanda s'il pouvait espérer, à son âge, apprendre encore un jour à parler aussi rapidement.

L'un d'eux, une jeune fille brune, sembla soudain s'apercevoir du regard inquisiteur posé sur elle. Elle dévisagea Drago, un sourcil levé et lui fit plusieurs signes rapides.

Embarrassé, Drago ouvrit ses mains l'air de dire _'j'comprends pas'. _

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda t-elle alors subitement. 

Etonné, Drago haussa des épaules et pointa vers Potter, qui avait suivit l'échange.

« Nous avons rendez-vous avec madame Smith » dit celui-ci en guise d'explication.

« Ah. » dit-elle en se levant, signant d'une main envers son compagnon.

« Mr. Malefoy, c'est bien ça ? » demanda t-elle alors qu'elle tendait la main vers Potter.

Celui-ci secoua la tête vivement et pointa vers Drago de son pouce.

« Non, c'est lui. » dit-il. « Malefoy. Moi c'est Potter…euh Harry» dit celui-ci, lui serrant la main.

La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers Drago, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle « Madame Smith m'a demandé de venir à l'entrevue. Je m'appelle Laura et le jeune homme par ici est Sean. »

Sean esquissa un sourire tout en leur faisant coucou de la main. Drago lui rendit le bonjour quelque peu timidement.

« Vous avez besoin d'un interprète, je me trompe ? » demanda t-elle alors.

Drago haussa les sourcils se sentant un peu perdu. Potter secoua la tête.

« Euh…non » dit-il. « Nous cherchons un prof, en fait. C'est pour Malef- pour _Drago_ »

D'une main il désigna à nouveau Drago et Laura le regarda un instant curieusement.

« Il n'a jamais appris » dit soudainement Potter. « Euh…la langue des signes….Voyez vous ? Et…il en a besoin. »

La jeune acquiesça et se retourna vers son compagnon qui n'avait cessé de les regarder tous les trois, intrigué. Elle lui parla un court instant avant de reporter son attention sur Drago.

« Sean voudrait savoir d'où vous venez. » dit-elle. Drago tourna des yeux embarrassés vers Potter.

« Euh… » Il se grata la tempe. « Du Wiltshire, c'est bien ça ? »

Drago hocha de la tête.

« Et…vous avez quel âge ? » demanda alors Laura.

« 18 » dit Potter « Tous les deux »

Laura ferma son poing et compta ensuite huit doigts. Sean acquiesça et leur fit un grand sourire.

« Sean en a 19 » dit Laura.

Le dit Sean tira sur la jupe de Laura par deux doigts et la jeune fille reporta son attention sur lui.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de discuter, elle se retourna vers les deux jeunes sorciers.

« Bien. Sean veux vous attendre ici, il propose de faire visiter l'établissement à Drago après l'entrevue. Si ça vous convient ? »

* * *

Madame Smith était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'air jovial, une bonne vivante pleine de rondeurs et au boucles blondes, décolorées.

Drago se sentit tout d'abord sur ses gardes. Habillée en rose, elle lui rappela à première vue Ombrage. Les aillant accueillis dans son bureau tous les trois, elle leur fit une courte introduction et passa ensuite au thème des formations offertes à l'école.

« Il est trop tard pour vous inscrire dans un cours régulier, vous comprenez. » dit- elle s'adressant à Drago.

« Cependant nous avant plusieurs ateliers auxquels vous pouvez prendre part. »

Madame Smith fit glisser quelques prospectus sur la table.

« Nous avons un atelier d'expression artistique. Dessein, peinture…sculpture… » dit-elle « Un atelier d'écriture…un autre de menuiserie... »

Drago se redressa dans son siège, les yeux curieux.

« Ah » dit la proviseure adjointe. « Cela vous intéresse donc, la menuiserie ? »

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça d'un coup de tête sous le regard surpris de Potter.

La menuiserie l'intriguait et ce, depuis la petite enfance. Il avait rêvé à une certaine époque, devenir modéliste de balais de sport après tout…un boulot que Lucius Malefoy n'aurait sans doute pas approuvé mais-

Enfin, Drago s'était aussi découvert un intérêt pour les vieux meubles et l'ébénisterie magique lors de sa sixième année à Pouldard. Étrangement, ce souvenir là, lui était réconfortant.

Il avait aimé se retrouver seul face à l'Armoire à disparaitre… Il avait aimé se concentrer sur cet objet. Réparer l'Armoire, voir le projet prendre forme sous ses doigts l'avait rempli d'un calme serein et d'un sentiment de satisfaction, lorsqu'il arrivait enfin à se sortir d'une impasse…

« Bien » dit alors madame Smith.

« L'atelier a lieu tous les mardis après-midis. De 14 à 17 heures…cela conviendra t-il ? »

À nouveau Drago acquiesça. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire après tout. S'il avait ses Aspics, Drago aurait sans doute tenté une maîtrise de Potion. Cependant, n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de les passer, et doutant aussi du fait que sa candidature à l'une des académies sorcières soit un jour acceptée (peu importe le résultat de son procès) et bien, il se disait, que mieux valait se rabattre sur une formation manuelle.

Qui plus est, il préférait considérer une formation qui ne nécessite pas de faire appel à la magie…juste au cas où-

Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Cette possibilité là, n'était pas envisageable. Il était un sorcier, après tout !

« Alors c'est décidé. » repris Madame Smith, interrompant ainsi Drago dans ses pensées fâcheuses.

« Vos cours de langue individuels auront lieu chaque jour de la semaine avec Laura, de 8 à 12, et ensuite vous vous rendrez à l'atelier de menuiserie le mardi après midi. D'autres activités sont proposées par les élèves. Groupes de sports, associations étudiantes, visites de musées, soirées videos…sorties et voyages… » continua celle-ci.

« Je vous conseille vivement d'y prendre part afin de faire la connaissance de jeunes gens de votre âge et de vous exercer, bien entendu ! » elle marqua une pause, un air pensif sur son visage.

« Vous désirez visiter les lieux, je présume ?» demanda t-elle ensuite les sourcils levés.

Ce fut Laura qui lui répondit.

« Sean a offert de faire la visite guidée. » dit celle-ci.

Madame Smith acquiesça, adressant un grand sourire aux deux jeunes sorciers.

« Excellent. Sean se fera un plaisir de vous présenter à ses amis, je n'en doute pas ! Il connaît tous le monde ici, et est très engagé...sur ce… » continua t-elle « si vous n'avez pas de questions… »

Les deux sorciers secouèrent la tête d'une même fois.

« Je vous y laisse, alors. » finit la proviseure adjointe.

Elle se leva, ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

« Ne vous en faites pas » dit –elle, le regard posé sur Drago « Les élèves ici sont très ouverts et toujours prêts à venir à l'aide à quiconque. Vous allez vous faire des amis très rapidement, j'en suis certaine. »

* * *

La visite terminée, les deux jeunes sorciers se rendirent chez Andromeda Tonks pour le déjeuné. Drago n'avait pas encore fait connaissance de la cadette des sœurs Blacks. Pourtant il en avait entendu parler et, la plupart du temps, de manière peu glorieuse.

Drago dévisagea la sorcière un instant, alors que celle-ci se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de l'entrée d'une maisonnette aux airs moldues. Il cherchait en elle, vainement, une quelconque ressemblance avec sa mère.

Drago fut quelque peu déçu de constater cependant, qu'Andromeda ressemblait bien plus à la defunte tante Bellatrix qu'à Narcissa Malefoy. Tout, de ses paumettes hautes à son front droit et son menton marqué, lui venait de son père, Cygnus Black. Elle avait une peau bronzée, des cheveux bruns presque noir et des yeux noisettes. Autant de vestiges d'un héritage méditerranéen qui avait, génération après génération, exposé les Blacks comme des étrangers parmi la noblesse anglaise.

_Toujours pur_. Ces mots lui revinrent à l'esprit, entrainant avec eux, une nausée passagère.

Malefoy et Black avait longuement étaient fiers de leur héritage Français. Mais, alors que les Malefoys s'étaient résous à épouser les anglo-saxons dès le 18ième siècle, les Blacks, uniques dans leur ténacité (et leur rancune, suite à un exile forcé du Royaume de France) avaient préféré chercher épouses et concubines sur le continent. Parfois même, ils avaient préféré se marier entre cousins germains. Et ce, jusqu'au début du 20ième.

"Entrez donc" dit la tante Andromeda, après les avoir salués tous les deux. Elle semblait fatiguée et avait la mine tirée et sombre.

Drago entra d'un pas peu décidé. Il n'était pas sûr du tout de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il savait qu'Andromeda avait elle aussi perdu toute sa famille et il se doutait bien que Potter espérait que tante et neveu se lient d'affection. Ou peut-être bien était-ce Andromeda qui avait eu l'idée de ce déjeuner ?

Drago n'en savait strictement rien, ni de ce que sa tante attendait de lui, ni de ce que Potter avait prévu. Quoi qu'il en soit ils se trouvèrent bien tôt, assis autour d'une petite table ronde avec comme compagnie, un silence pesant.

« Tu ressembles à Narcissa » dit Andromeda soudainement, alors que ses doigts agités, torturaient le bout de ses manches.

Drago inclina la tête, comprenant la remarque comme un compliment. Rares étaient ceux qui voyaient outre ses cheveux presque argentés, marque de fabrication de la lignée Malefoy d'Angleterre.

Le silence retomba aussitôt.

Potter s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Teddy est là ? » demanda t-il et il fallut un instant à Drago pour placer le nom.

« Il dort » dit Andromeda. « Mais il ne devrait pas trader à se réveiller. »

Les yeux de la sorcière se posèrent un instant sur un petit instrument moldu, de matière plastique. Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être ce bidule, mais Potter sembla le comprendre. Il avait suivi le regard d'Andromeda un instant, s'était attardé sur l'objet, puis, il avait hoché la tête.

Un sourire doux éclaira le visage d'Andromeda quelques instants.

« C'est un vrai petit ange. » dit-elle ensuite.

Potter hocha de la tête à nouveau, souriant à son tour.

« J'espérais le voir…jouer avec lui. » dit –il. « Je pourrais…le prendre, aussi de temps en temps. Le garder, j'veux dire. »

Les joues de Potter prirent une teinte rosée et Andromeda lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr.. » elle marqua une pause d'hésitation. « J'ai une entrevue dans quelques jours…pour un boulot chez Fleury et Bott… » expliqua t-elle, doucement.

« J 'ai jamais travaillé mais sans Ted- »

La sorcière s'arrêta net dans ses propos.

« Enfin » dit-elle, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. « Teddy ne peux pas aller à la crèche, les moldus poseraient trop de questions. J'espérais que-»

« Oh. » dit Potter, les sourcils froncés. « Et bien… j'ai rien à faire. Pouldard reste fermée alors… »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Et…j'ai pas besoin de travailler, non plus. Mes parents m'ont laissé une petite fortune et Sirius- »

Potter haussa des épaules et Drago se demanda, malheureux, s'ils pouvaient avoir une conversation sans faire allusion à la guerre et à ses victimes…

Il n'osait pas espérer.

« Bref. » dit Potter. « Je peux m'occuper de lui, ce n'est pas un problème…seulement…j'ai jamais fait ça. »

Andromeda acquiesça de la tête, comme si elle s'était attendue à ses confidences. Pendant un instant, les yeux de la sorcière se posèrent sur le bras gauche de Drago avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur Harry.

«Vous…habitez ensemble, n'est ce pas ? »

« Avec Hermione, aussi… » Les sourcils d'Andromeda se levèrent de surprise alors qu'elle dévisagea Drago, semblant vouloir déchiffrer son caractère.

« Et…Hermione…Hermione Granger, n'est ce pas ? Ton amie née moldue ? » demanda alors celle-ci.

Potter acquiesça.

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

Ce qu'Andromeda avait pu voir dans ses yeux, Drago ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Elle semblait cependant satisfaite et par la réponse de Potter, et par la réaction de Drago.

Elle les gracia finalement d'un sourire authentique et la tension dans cette petite cuisine moldue, s'évapora tout aussi tôt.

* * *

_tbc. Prochainement, Blaise Zabini. _


End file.
